Clarity
by buttlos
Summary: Life is unpredictable. It's filled with twists and turns, crazy subplots and silly little anecdotes. But, Carlos and Logan; they're along for the ride, whether they like it or not.
1. Sand Castle

_Hello, one and all! Okay, so, if you've read this before, you'll notice that I've changed the AN and summary. Just a tad. Thought it was time to come up with a real summary, y'know? But anyway, if you haven't read this, then welcome! This is going to be just a series of one-shots between Carlos and Logan. Yes, they're all gonna be slash, so if that's not your thing, then please kindly back out. (: Anyway, some of these are silly little drabbles, some are a little longer, more angsty, more suggestive, some are smut, etc. So, sit back and enjoy the ride, fellas! And don't forget to tell me your thoughts! Please and thank you!_

**warning:** implied slash.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>you know the drill.

* * *

><p>"Hey Logie, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Carlos asks suddenly as they're playing in the sandbox. He's trying his hardest to make the "biggest, most bestest sandcastle ever" but is failing miserably. It had yet to get through his head that you need water to get sand to stand up properly, so the castle is just a mess of dry sand. "Ugh, this stupid sand won't stay up!"<p>

The smaller boy raises an eyebrow and rises up a bucket of water before saying, "I want to be a doctor just like my grandpa," and dumps the water on the sand at his friend's feet.

"What was that for?" Carlos shoots Logan an angry look, throwing the small, yellow shovel directly at the other's head. "Thanks a lot! Now you ruined my sand."

"The water helps it stay together," Logan explains as he starts scooping up the wet sand into the castle shaped pail Carlos was using. "Why'd you ask me that question? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Carlos watches while Logan places the full pail of sand down, shaking it slightly before slowly lifting it up to reveal a perfectly formed castle. He turns to Carlos and gives a sort of "i told you so" look, but it's disregarded, Carlos showing the biggest smile he's ever seen in return.

"So what do you want to be?" Logan asks again after handing the bright red pail over.

Carlos shrugs, starts loading the mold with more wet sand and turns to his friend, smiling again.

"Your boyfriend."


	2. Neon Stars

_haha well i gotta say, this is the fastest i've ever updated anything. but i just really wanted to write something else, even though i've got about 75389 other things i should be working on. BUT I DIGRESS. honestly, i'm a little iffy about this one. there really isn't a solid point to this story other than i wanted to write logan having glow in the dark stars in his room lol. so yeah. i didn't really think anything through and i just wrote what came to mind. yikes._

* * *

><p>One of the things that Carlos loves the most about Logan is no matter how much "swagger" he may sap from James or how risky and adventurous he got, somehow he would always manage to remind everyone that the nerdy aspect of him is still very much there. Like those days when Logan would come home and sink right into his text books, or the way he would whip out the glasses that he very seldom used and his pocket protector would find its way into the breast pocket of his shirt and continue on with homework. It's the nerdy part of Logan that had originally drew the two of them together, despite Carlos always poking and prodding and teasing Logan for being such a geek.<p>

But his absolute _favorite_ thing is when he would snake his way into Logan's room at night, interrupting the smarter boy's nightly ritual of "quantum psychics or whatever it is nerds do", and engaging in some hardcore cuddling. Sometimes it would lead to more, but most of the time it didn't get past making out and some touches here and there, but either way, they always ended up shirtless. Carlos would wind up on his back, one arm wrapped around Logan's shoulders as he nuzzled against Carlos' chest. He would watch as the glow in the dark stars that littered the ceiling dimmed to a dull neon green after the lights flickered off.

The little stars that dotted the area above Logan's bed were so juvenile and dorky and just downright _cute_ and Carlos couldn't help but just fall a little bit more in love with the boy every time they went "pseudo stargazing" together. They've tried stargazing before, when they snuck out to the park but there were just _so many_ lights that the stars didn't seem to have the same crisp and bright glow as they do in Minnesota.

But Carlos isn't complaining. He isn't complaining at all, because he's got all the stars he needs to see right there in his arms. His nerdy, doe-eyed, dimpled and perfect star.


	3. Fist Fights Turn Into Sex

_surprise! another update! be looking for another one in the next few days. the ideas keep coming haha. but anyway, uh...not really much to say about this one other than it ends kind of odd so..._

**warning: **very subtle violence and sex.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong> lol

* * *

><p>They rarely ever fought, Carlos and Logan. They would get into sissy fights more often than they probably realize they do, but it's all in good fun. But this fight, it was worse than the others. Like all the other "fights" the two get into it, it started with something verbal like "this is stupid" or "your idea is stupid" or "don't be so boring". But the insults kept getting meaner and meaner and they soon found themselves in a full on brawl, fists connecting with faces and kicks to the side and pulling on hair.<p>

And the instant the arms would still and their breaths evened out, they would realize that they're being completely irrational by beating up the person they love to pieces and immediately make up. Logan would waste no time in kissing the life right out of Carlos, kissing him so hard that they were both sure their lips were going to fall off.

Hands would start to wander down bodies and under clothes and pretty soon they would find themselves free of clothing and completely wrapped around each other. Logan would sink into Carlos, slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt him or cause him any more discomfort than he already had. He would kiss between those taut shoulder blades until the shaking would stop and could feel the subtle pushing against his hips.

Together they'd set a steady rhythm, filling the room with their heavy breaths and moaning sighs in the form of each other's names. They didn't talk, didn't apologize for the fight, but they didn't have to. Every kiss, every thrust and squeeze of the hand made up for the silence. It didn't take long before they were going over the edge, crashing and tumbling together before they were folded into each other's arms, basking in the post-coital bliss.

They don't get into physical fights that often, and it was always pretty brutal, but the make-up sex after everything's said and done? Totally worth it.


	4. Whipped Cream

_this is the longest chapter of this fic so far. um...i didn't proof read this, so i apologize for any mistakes. that's pretty much all i have to say about this one. :)_

**warning: **...lol. some bad language?

* * *

><p>There aren't very many things in the world that Carlos hates. Everyone that's ever been around the boy has heard nothing but "Oh, I love this!" and "I'm so in love with the food here." and "I love you." So when he and Logan are sitting around the apartment watching a movie, Logan eating straight from a can of whipped cream, and Carlos says, "I hate it when you do that," the world halts for a moment.<p>

Logan freezes and snaps his head in Carlos' direction. The look on his face is one of shock and confusion and just a little bit childish, the way his cheeks are puffed out from having his mouth full of whipped cream. A small trickle of the melted cream leaks from the corner of Logan's mouth but he makes no move to wipe it away.

"Don't give me that look," Carlos says as he shoots his friend a look of his own. One that nobody's really seen before and Logan can't quite place the emotion behind it, but he's pretty sure it isn't a good one.

He swallows, gives a nervous chuckle and sprays a bit more of the canned cream onto his hand. "You hate it when I do  
>what?" Logan asks as he looks over to Carlos again, carefully licking topping from his fingers.<p>

Carlos takes a deep, concentrated breath, eyes closed and it's obvious that he's clenching his jaw as tight as humanly possible. "That!" he finally grits out and motions toward the aerosol can in Logan's hand. "I hate it when you eat whipped cream straight from the can."

"You do it!" The tone Logan uses is somewhere between accusatory and 'I-just-don't-give-a-shit' when he speaks and makes a point to suck the cream from his palm right when Carlos is looking again, their eyes locking. He grins to himself when he sees Carlos squeeze his eyes shut again, balling his fists at his sides.

"I don't-," Carlos starts to say, but interrupts himself with a long exhale and subtly glares at Logan. "I don't do it anymore because you yelled at me the last time I did."

Logan takes a second to think before shrugging it off and dispensing a line of cream along his finger tips. Each finger gets carefully sucked between his lips, making extra sure to lick around each digit to catch anything that may have dripped down. He can feel eyes burning into the side of his head and it takes everything he has no to flat out smirk.

This is how it goes for a full five minutes, which really isn't that long, but for Carlos, it was slow and torturous. Somewhere along the three minute mark, his helmet found its way into his lap; his fingers gripping onto the smooth plastic like his life depended on it. Never has anything made him as aroused as he is now.

It's painful, in a way, to watch his best friend relentlessly suck whipped cream off his fingers like some cheap whore. The even more painful thing is that not one even remotely homosexual thought about Logan has crossed Carlos' mind. Not once. And then all of the sudden, give Logan a can of Redi-Whip, some fingers, let him put on a show, and the images start pouring in. There's no doubt that Logan could probably turn the straightest man a little bit gay with what he's doing.

And then, to make matters worse, there's a line of melted cream snaking its way down Logan's arm, stopping to pool where the crease is. It takes a second for him to notice, but when he does, he brings the arm up to his face and sticks his tongue out. But before he presses on, he makes damn sure that Carlos is watching before his eyes flutter to a close and his tongue makes the slow trek up.

That's it. Carlos is done. There's only so much one person can tolerate and he went past that point a long time ago. With a huff, the boy quickly shoots off the couch and strains out, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Logan watches with a triumphant smile as his friend stomps to the bathroom, shoulders set in a straight line, and slams the door shut. He waits a minute or two before he sets the half empty can down and finds himself following after Carlos.

"Oh yeah," he coos as he strips himself of his shirt on the way to the bathroom. "He totally wants to fuck me."


	5. Do You Think We Could Try Again?

_so this was something that a friend of mine asked me to write for her based on a manip she made. um. not much to say, other than angry!logan is really fun to write and i really rushed the third part. so with that in mind, read on and enjoy. ~_

_here's the manip, btw: hotdamncarlospena[DOT]tumblr_[DOT]_com/post/7318861971/do-you-think-we-could-try-again-for-real-this_

**warning: **angry!logan. that's about it.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we can try again – for real this time?"<p>

"Well then…would you like to have lunch with me?"

Watching that whole exchange is probably the last thing Logan needs. All he wants is to have a bit of rest and relaxation at the pool after the eventful day he had (eventful in the worst way possible.), and seeing _them_ is just the icing atop the crap cake. He's not even sure _what's _going on or that Carlos was even on a date today, but, lo and behold, there he was holding out some girl's chair for her and joining her for lunch.

Carlos is making nasty, cavity inducing cutesy eyes at some chick Logan's never seen before and, of course, she's giggling and making them right back. They don't even bother touching the food laid out on the table. He's playing with her hair and she's touching all over his arm and face and more than likely playing footsie with him. It's absolutely _revolting_.

Something inside of Logan awakens and roars and snarls at the sight, making him see red. He pushes the feeling down and away, though. That's a side of Logan that no one should see. Especially not Carlos; he's too fragile for that.

So he swallows the hard, angry lump in his throat and walks over to their table, plastering a fake smile across his face. "Hey, Carlos!" he practically yells. A good minute passes and Carlos doesn't even acknowledge Logan's presence. "I said, "_Hey, Carlos!_" Logan repeats himself, leaning in a bit and forcing a laugh.

Still nothing.

"_Carlos! _Hel-_lo! _I'm talking to y-_"_

"Um – I'm kinda busy here?" Carlos says in a tone that really makes Logan want to punch him right in the face, and motions between him and the thing sitting across from him. "So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my date now." And without even waiting for a reaction, Carlos turns back to the girl, making those eyes and smiling that smile.

He wants to scream. He wants to punch someone, preferably Carlos. He wants to smash all of the food and flip the table over and kick the chairs from under them. He's just so _furious_. But Logan can't do any of those things, despite how badly he wants to.

Logan laughs, a bitter chuckle and shakes his head, biting his lip to prevent himself from saying something he would regret later and stalks off.

Carlos doesn't even bat an eyelash.

_I can't believe the nerve of him. So some girl finally has the decency to give him the time of day and all of the sudden, no one else matters. _Logan's mind is going a mile a minute as he stomps his way up to 2J, not even bothering with the elevators. _He's never used that tone with me. Ever. _When he finally gets to his bed, he unceremoniously drops onto it and screams into his pillow. He hasn't done this since he was a child and was in that stage where he would constantly throw temper tantrums. Under any other circumstances, he would maybe be embarrassed at how immature the action is.

Maybe.

_Okay, Logan. Let's be rational. _He turns over and reaches for the book he has sitting on the night table next to his bed. _The Catcher in the Rye. _If there is any book that Logan can completely lose himself in, it's this. _What exactly are you mad about here? _Thumbing the pages, he flips to where he dog-eared a page and attempts to pick up where he left off last time as the gears in his mind start cranking.

Logan shouldn't be as pissed off as he is, because he really has no reason to be when it comes to the actual date part. At all. It's not like he and Carlos are dating, not to mention that Carlos doesn't even _know_ about Logan's not-so-little crush on him (even though Logan isn't very subtle about it. but Carlos is also the most oblivious person in the world, so it's pretty pointless.). But that doesn't stop the rage from boiling inside the pit of his stomach the instant he saw Carlos on a lunch date with some girl whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember.

But the more he lets the thoughts sit and stir in his head, the more he realizes that, maybe it's not so much Carlos and Somedumbbitch being on a lunch date that upsets him as it is the fact that Carlos didn't even notice him leave. That hurt a lot more than seeing him on a stupid date with someone else.

So, he sighs once he's finally calmed down a bit, stares at the pages of the book he's reading, but not really, and feels his heart thud painful against his chest. The rage slowly simmers into a cold and heavy sadness in his gut and Logan's not really sure which feeling is worse. Sleeping off the feeling seems like the best decision as he closes his book and urges himself to nap.

It's midnight by the time Carlos sneaks into the apartment and Logan only knows that because he's woken up by Carlos vigorously shaking him.

"Logan!" he whispers loud enough for Logan to hear, but quiet enough that Kendall won't wake up. It was hard enough trying to slip into their room without anyone hearing. "Logan, wake up!"

After a few more really annoying and harsh shakes, Logan finally turns around and whispers back, his tone not devoid of obvious agitation. "_What_, Carlos? I'm trying to sleep here!" He chooses to ignore the flash of hurt that goes through Carlos' eyes and stuff his face back into his pillow. "So, if you don't mind," Logan repeats Carlos' words from earlier and he knows that it's a childish thing to do and probably going a little over-board, but it's midnight and he's tired and he seems to be lacking in the care department.

"I'm really sorry."

"For waking me up? It's whatever. Just let me get back to sleep."

"No, I mean for earlier today." There's a dip in the bed as Carlos sits. Logan ignores it. "I was a jerk, and I shouldn't have just ignored you like that."

"I know."

"Come on, Logan! I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to do?"

Logan sits up instantly and covers Carlos' mouth, hissing in his ear. "Keep your voice down! Do you _want_ to wake Kendall up?" Carlos shakes his head as the hand clamped on his mouth drops. "Look, I'm not mad at you, alright?"

"Yes you are…"

The way Carlos's head droops, the way his words come out so dejected melts Logan's heart a little bit. Guilt washes over him as he sits upright to sling an arm around the other's shoulders. "Okay, I was a little angry, but I'm okay now. I was just kinda upset that you just blew me off for a stranger." Carlos nods, but doesn't say anything. "Plus you just woke me up and it's past midnight."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Sasha wanted to go to the amusement park and then we got lost on the way back, so I didn't get home until a few minutes ago and I didn't want to go to bed knowing you're mad at me, so I came in here and-"

"Breathe, Carlos, breathe!" Carlos abruptly stops talking to take in a loud and harsh breath. Both of the boys freeze when Kendall shuffles around on his bed and slump in relief when they see he wasn't woken up. Logan turns to Carlos again, pressing a bit closer and lowering his voice even more."Look, let's just forget about this so we can sleep, okay? I'm really tired."

Carlos grins, rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'd like that." He gets a pat or two on the back before Logan goes to lay back down when Carlos suddenly says, "I know you were jealous, by the way."

Logan tenses. "What?"

"You were jealous of Sasha. I could tell by the look in your eyes."

"Pssh, I wasn't jealous! You're being stupid. Go to bed."

"Logan…"

"_Okay_, so maybe I was a little bit jealous. So what?"

The bed shifts around when Carlos moves himself closer, placing a tentative hand on Logan's arm. "I think it's cute."

Never has Logan been more thankful for the dark of the night. He really doesn't need to see the way Logan's face flushes at the statement. He doesn't say anything, though, and chooses to try and get back to sleep, even though his brain is starting to crank again which usually keeps him up.

"Do you think we can try again?" Carlos asks quietly, breaking the silence with Sasha's words from earlier.

It's enough for Logan to sit back up again. He's confused, shakes his head. "…what?"

"Us – do you think, maybe, _we _could…"

"Could what, Carlos?"

"Would _you _like to have lunch with me later?"

That was unexpected. Logan blinks through the smoke the gears in his head are creating, the haze being a little too much. He's honestly at a loss for words, but is able to stammer out, "Yes! I'd love to," before too long.

And of course, Carlos laughs at his reaction and Logan is about to protest and take back what he said. But Carlos leans over and presses a wet, sloppy kiss to Logan's cheek and is off the bed in an instant.  
>"So, it's a date!" he says, walking backwards toward the door. "I'll see you later then. Night, Logan!" And he's out the door, shutting it softly behind him.<p>

Logan lays himself back down once his mind stop buzzing and grins before he drifts to sleep.

He's never been happier in his life.


	6. The Curse of Curves

_i like to punish my friend with suggestive cargan fics. that's pretty much the only reason why i wrote this. lol so..._

_but anyway - before you start reading this, i just want to thank everyone's who has reviewed this so far! i'm really terrible at replying to each individual one, but just know that i read and appreciate every single one. (: you guys are awesome!_

**warning: **gay. and suggestive.

* * *

><p>Dance rehearsal is brutal. That fact is very well known amongst the boys of Big Time Rush. Mr. X, if anything, is relentless and will make sure that they know every single step of the choreography and will not stop until they get it down pat. It's very frustrating to both him and the boys for different reasons, but to one Logan Mitchell, it was becoming more than a chore.<p>

To start off, he can't dance. At all. That isn't much of a surprise considering when they first started out, he was the one with the most trouble. For the most part, the whole smacking-people-in-the-face thing has been resolved, but he still has a long way to go if he wants to get up to everyone else's level.

But that's not the issue here this time. Well, not the complete issue.

See, Logan isn't very inclined to give into his hormones, not like a normal teenage boy. Sure, he'll chase after a pretty girl every now and then, but it's always with the intention of getting a girlfriend and maybe kiss her, but never anything more than that. And yet, for some reason at dance rehearsal, he's having a hard time controlling himself. A very hard time.

Mr. X has some kind of really screwed up sense of humor, Logan thinks as he's struggling to keep up with the steps. The way that they've been arranged is Kendall and Carlos in front, James and himself in the back with Logan directly behind Carlos. Out of all the ways they could have been arranged, Mr. X chooses this one for this dance routine and it's complete and utter torture.

Carlos' hips keep circling and swaying and it's really not helping that he has a _fantastic_ass. As much as we wants to, and_ needs _to stop, Logan can't help but be hypnotized by his stupid hips and stupid curves and stupid everything. Really, though, he's tried so many times to avert his gaze and concentrate on the dance moves rather than the boy in front of him, but it's like his eyes have a mind of their own and always seem to land right on that pert ass.

Now what _is _a secret is that Logan and Carlos have fooled around on more than one occasion. And it still amazes Logan that they haven't been found out yet because Carlos is probably _the _loudest person on the face of the earth. Or maybe they have been discovered by the other residents of the apartment and just haven't said anything. It's probably for the better that they haven't, if that's the case, because while Carlos takes a lot of pride in what he's done to Logan (or what he's taken, depending on the day), Logan is very much still embarrassed by it. God forbid Mrs. Knight find out, or _James_ for that matter, about their little escapades. Because sweet, nerdy, cautious Logan would never, _ever_ do something dirty like have _sex_.

Only he would, and has. Many times.

And the more they keep going on with this dance routine, the more tired all of them grow and Logan's finding it even more of a challenge to keep his hormones at bay. It's making him even more frustrated than he already is and he's stumbling over his feet and knocking into James who grabs onto Kendall and pulls him down, leaving Carlos standing there, torn between laughing and being worried if they're okay.

"That's it!" Mr. X screeches, throwing his hands in the air and rubbing his temples. Carlos helps his other band members up as their dance instructor kills the music. "We're x-done for the day. Go home before I explode from frustration that you boys cannot get this right." He doesn't wait for the boys to leave the studio before he's out himself.

James and Kendall dust themselves off and snicker to each other about how upset Gustavo will be when he hears about this and are very pleased that they get the rest of the day off. Carlos literally hops over to where Logan is adjusting his clothes, a scowl ever present, and positively beams at him.

"You alright, Logan? That looked like it hurt!" he said, subconsciously checking for any kind of wounds or scrapes or bumps that shouldn't be there.

"M'fine," Logan mumbles back, purposely not looking at the boy in front of him. Carlos is about to say something else, probably pressing more into the matter, he can feel it, but is cut off and whips his head in the direction of the voice.

"We're gonna head back," Kendall says with a smirk still splayed across his face. "You two gonna come with us?"

Carlos turns back to Logan, a smile still on his face. He's waiting for Logan to answer for them because that's just the way he is. Whatever Logan wants is what he wants too.

"We'll be right there," Logan decides, fingers twitching by his sides. He waits until the other two are out the door before Carlos is pushed up against the wall, him squawking in return.

"_Logan!_" Carlos huffs, surprised by Logan's sudden forcefulness, not that he really minds, but still. "What the heck?" He looks up at Logan with wide eyes, searching Logan's for whatever emotion may lie behind them and is greeted with dilated pupils.

_Oh._

"You think you're so cute, parading yourself around like that, don't you?" Logan says low and menacing into the shorter boy's ear, pressing himself closer. "Because you know what your dancing does to me." He nudges their hips together just a hair for emphasis.

It takes a second for Carlos to catch his breath, which he didn't even realize he lost, and swallows a moan threatening to come out. Not surprisingly, he doesn't respond – not with words, anyway. His eyelids droop as a lazy grin work its way onto his lips. He reaches up and forcibly crushes their mouths together in a fast but heated kiss. It's a clash of tongues and teeth and it's over way too soon, but that's totally okay.

Logan all but growls, presses their hips together one more time and retreats, but not before gritting out one more thing against Carlos' lips. "Just wait until I get you alone." He quickly drops his predatory look and replaces it with his typical "Logan" face and runs to catch up with James and Kendall.

Carlos is left in the studio, dazed, aroused, and very much looking forward to getting back home. It's going to be a fun night.


	7. The Blob Monster

_mmm okay, so there's actually a story behind this fic! when i was little and my dad was still living with me and my mom, he used to do this thing where he would hide in a blanket and crawl around on the floor, calling himself "the blob monster". it used to be my favorite thing ever, despite it scaring me haha. but yeah. and i thought it would make a cute fic idea, so bam. here it is. :) i kind of rushed the last five or so paragraphs, but that's mainly because i wasn't sure of how to end it and just typed up the first thing that came to mind._

**warning:** none this time!

* * *

><p>There's this thing Carlos turns into when he hits that point of "I'm-so-bored-I-might-rip-my-hair-out". He calls himself The Blob Monster and he's one of the most annoying things on the planet. No one can pin exactly when Carlos started to transform into this monster, but everyone else in the apartment starts dreading whenever Lazy Sunday rolls around because that's when he's most likely to strike.<p>

What Carlos does when he goes through this metamorphosis is drape a large blanket over himself as he crawls around the floor, grabbing ankles and engulfing the victim and tickling them. And he's not quiet about it either. Everyone knows when The Blob Monster is around when a faint "blub blub blub" can be heard from under the blanket.

No one is safe when The Blob Monster is on the prowl. He's "attacked" everyone at least once, except for Katie. (The one time Carlos did try to get her, she punched him in the head and stomped on his fingers in a defensive reflex. Needless to say, he's never tried to get her again.) And, of course, his main targets are Kendall, James, and Logan. Kendall is up to three, James five (because he's always so vulnerable and never pays attention), and Logan has the most with fourteen.

But Logan has _always_ been his favorite person to get because, even though he may sound angry when he gets pulled under and attacked with tickling fingers, he never retaliates the way Kendall and James do. Plus, Logan has the best laugh Carlos has ever heard, so he likes to hear it, and naturally, that means getting attacked by The Blob Monster.

"Blub blub blub..."

Logan sighs from his place on the couch. He knows what's coming and he should prepare himself, but the book he's reading is really good and he's not in the mood for Carlos' little game. And it figures that they're the only two in the apartment at the time, so he's the only person to choose from for a victim.

"Blub blub blub blub blub..."

"Carlos, not now," Logan says, dropping his hands down to his lap as he cranes his neck around, looking for Carlos.

"Who's Carlos? I'm The Blob Monster!"

"Of course you are." Logan sighs again, brings the book back up and attempts to concentrate on the story. But he sees a mess of a blanket creeping around the corner of he couch and he knows he's not going to get any reading done. That's not going to stop him from trying, though.

"Blub blub blub," Carlos chants a little louder as he nears Logan's feet, reaching a tan hand out from beneath the blanket.

"Don't you dare," the brunette warns, sitting up straight, flinging the book to the side the moment he feels fingers lightly tapping at his ankles.

But Carlos doesn't listen, never really does whenever someone tells him 'no', and grabs Logan's bare ankle, running his fingers up and down the bottom of his foot. The other squeals and squirms, trying his hardest to get out of the hold, but to no avail and is stuck digging his nails into the couch and laughing his fool head off.

Carlos feeds off of the laughs, grinning and holding back his own laughter as he continues the assault, switching to the other foot. "Blub blub blub blub!" he cries, relishing the way Logan brings his hands to his reddening face, laughing so hard that tears start forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Carlos, please!" Logan heaves between laughs, legs jerking and still squirming where he sits. "Stopstopstop! No more!"

"There's no Carlos here!" he shouts, moving his fingers up to Logan's knees, tickling the sensitive skin through the fabric on the pants. It's just kind of funny to Carlos how Logan's ticklish pretty much everywhere on his body and is super sensitive to any kind of touch and yet he's the only one who knows.

"Okay, okay! Blob Monster, whatever, just, please stop!" Logan grabs at Carlos' wrists as they travel up to his sides. The Latino gets a little love struck seeing the look of pure happiness on Logan's face and wants nothing more than to be able to love all over the other boy, to cuddle him and shower him in kisses and all the love his little heart can muster, and then some.

Carlos decides to listen this time, pulling his hands back and standing up to drop his body onto Logan's lap, enveloping him in the blanket. Logan's laughs die down to giggles and eventually to a few hiccups, leaving a genuine smile on his face as he moves his hands down to rest on Carlos' hips.

"Hi," Carlos says softly, pressing their foreheads together. A quick kiss is placed on the tip of Logan's nose, him humming happily in return. "You have a cute laugh."

Logan ignores the greeting and shakes his head. "You're such a butthead."

"But I'm your butthead and you love me."

"That depends. Are you Carlos or The Blob Monster right now?" Logan inquires, raising his eyebrow and smirking at the way Carlos purses his lips in thought.

"I'm Carlos and we're both inside The Blob Monster's belly!" the shorter boy decides with a grin. "And now we have to get out before he digests us!"

"Can I kiss you before we make our valiant escape?" Logan tilts his head, hoping for a 'yes', and even if he doesn't (thought he's almost completely positive he will), he'd kiss Carlos anyway.

Carlos chuckles, nodding and heart warming. "You can always kiss me."

Pleased with this answer, Logan reaches a hand up to bring Carlos down just a bit. They press their lips together, sharing swift and innocent kisses. Using his free hand, Logan bats the blanket away and lets it fall around his knees and curling around Carlos' form.

"We're free!" Carlos exclaims the moment he breaks the kiss. He grins and sits up on his knees, throwing his arms up in victory before grabbing the blanket and shifting himself so that he's sitting sideways in Logan's lap. Taking an edge of the blanket in one hand, Carlos brings it up and around Logan's shoulder, taking another edge and bringing his other arm up so that they rest loosely around Logan's neck. "Thanks you for saving us," he coos, resting his head against his own arm, looking up at his savior with a small smile.

Logan doesn't answer and instead, kisses his forehead as best as he can and glances over to the discarded book from earlier. Reading can wait, he decides after staring at the book for what seems like forever and sinks further into the couch, a firm hold on Carlos' relaxed form. They stay nuzzled and fit together, Logan awake and staring at the blank television screen while idly drawing a hand up and down Carlos' back, Carlos somewhere between being conscious and falling asleep in Logan's lap.

* * *

><p>The next evening, after a long and tedious day at the studio, they're all sitting around the apartment, James and Carlos playing some game, Kendall helping his mom cook dinner, and Logan off in his and Kendall's shared room. He had told everyone that he's going to get changed into his pajamas, which he did, but as he slipped on his shirt, something caught his eye. His usually made bed is a mess of sheets and blankets, the cloths spilling over onto the floor.<p>

Humming to himself, he picks up the blanket, but instead of molding it neatly to his bed, he drapes it over himself and walks quietly back into the living room. Once the couch comes into view, Logan takes a quick glance to make sure no one was paying attention. Just as he's hoping, everyone is occupied with other activities. '_Perfect_,' he thinks to himself as he grins, dropping to the floor and crawling over to the couch, slowly and stealthily.

"Blub blub blub..."


	8. Foster's Home for Imaginary Bands

_hey, long time, no see, right? sorry about that! idk man, it seemed like someone sucked all of the creative juices out of me haha. but don't worry, they're slowly coming back._

_um, anyway, this installment actually came out a lot different that i had planned. like so much different. but to be honest, i'm kind of glad that it took the turn that it did because i write way too many happy things and some angst here and there really does the heart good! :)_

**warnings: **slight angst

* * *

><p>They're sitting around the table, fervently working on homework because that's part of the house rules set by their foster parents. 'Always do homework right after school.' Well, <em>Logan <em>is concentrating on it. Carlos, on the other hand, has always had a problem with staying focused on anything academic, save for P.E., being the athletic one. It's not that he can't help it because he chooses not to pay attention; he just doesn't like to have to sit down and do something because someone told him to. Carlos is a free spirit, he does what he wants when he wants to do it. It's one of the qualities that has landed him in the principal's office more often than not or grounded so much that it's a surprise when he isn't.

So while Logan has his nose pressed in his biology book, pen scribbling notes away, Carlos is off in his own little world, books open yet neglected as he taps an obscure tune with his pencil, strumming along with his free hand and occasionally tapping his foot. He stops after a while, making the room fall into a comfortable silence. That's a sure sign that he's thinking, but Logan doesn't pay much mind to it. He just assumes that he's finally doing his homework.

"Logan," Carlos says finally, staring right at Logan's concentrated face.

The appointed doesn't look up from his book, and replies with, "Carlos," the tone matching Carlos'. Their conversations almost always start like this. Neither are really sure why, but that's just the way things have been ever since they met.

It's silent again, minus the scratching of pen against paper, and it lasts for a few moments before Carlos works up the courage to speak again. "What would you do if I asked you to kiss me?"

Logan freezes. His pen stops scribbling, his eyes stop moving, and he's pretty sure even his heart stopped beating temporarily. But as quickly as everything stops, they start up again and he gets his face closer to the biology book while he jots notes down quicker. "I don't think that would be very appropriate." Despite the buzzing and shaking he's doing on the inside, Logan manages to get his voice to sound as calm and collected as he possibly can.

"Why?" Carlos sounds almost offended and crosses his arms over his chest as he leans back in his chair. "It's not like we're _really_ brothers. We just live in the same home and just happen to have the same foster parents."

"Don't you remember what happened to James and Kendall?" Logan sighs and he finally puts his pen down, looking up from his textbook and acknowledges Carlos' presence. "It's _not appropriate, _and they're good examples why_._"

"Psh, they don't even count! They left the house because they turned eighteen, _not_ because they liked to kiss each other."

"Among other things..." Logan adds under his breath. He shakes his head and goes back to his homework, hoping that Carlos will just drop the subject. As much as he _wants_ to kiss Carlos, he feels like it'll ruin everything they have, not only between them but with the family they gained. Their foster parents don't exactly approve of "homosexual behavior" and both Logan and Carlos knew that that contributed to Kendall and James leaving even though they were welcome to stay even after they turned eighteen.

With an annoyed huff, Carlos slams his hand down onto the glossy pages of the biology book Logan is so wrapped up in and forcibly pushes it off the table, effectively getting his attention. "It's a crappy excuse and you know it."

Logan glares at Carlos and grips onto his pen so hard, it nearly cracks. "It's not an excuse," he grits, scoots his chair back to bed down and get his book. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to do my homework, unlike you."

"Homework can wait. It's not even due until Friday."

"Work now, play later."

"Bull! _You_ don't even go by that rule." Carlos frowns and snatches the notebook away while Logan ducks under the table to get the textbook, sitting on it to hide it. "You're just avoiding the subject."

"I'm not avoiding anything." Once Logan pops back up from under the table, he grumbles at the sight of a clear table rather than his notebook and makes a point to grab another one from his backpack.

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"I already told you. Carlos."

A frustrated growl works its way out of Carlos as he drops his face onto the table. Getting a straight answer out of Logan when it comes to topics he doesn't want to talk about has always, _always _been a challenge. Most of the time, he ends up dropping it, giving up too quickly, but this time is different. This time he's determined to get _something_ out of Logan.

Carlos turns his head so he's facing Logan, the side of his head still pressed against the table and he's looking up at Logan with wide, brown eyes. The puppy dog face _always_ works. "I love you," he says softly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it pretty much is. Carlos makes his love for Logan known whenever he can.

"I know you do."

Logan is only half paying attention to the words being said – it's better to, it's always better, he tells himself – and diligently writes down the last of his biology notes before turning to his English homework. Admittedly, he really doesn't want to because English is his weakest subject, he needs to keep his mind busy and focused, ignoring Carlos and his desperate words and glances.

There's a hand on his knee now and it's even more of a challenge to keep his attention on the novel in front of him and not the way Carlos' fingers are running across his knee cap and up his leg, under his shorts, resting his hand there.

"And I know you love me too," Carlos voices, barely above a whisper. "Why won't you accept it?"

"_Carlos_."

"Logan."

With a huff, Logan claps his book closed and shoots out of his chair, so flustered and upset because Carlos is right, even more upset because he promised himself that he wouldn't let it get to this point. It was just an innocent crush at first, it really was. He thought that maybe if he could ignore it, it'd go away. So much for that, genius, the voice in Logan's head sneers.

"Just let it go, alright?" Logan growls as he steps back from the table. His voice is a lot louder than he intended, but he can't be bothered to lower it. No one else is home to hear it anyway. "I get that you love me, okay? I do. But I don't-," Logan takes a deep breath, scrubs a hand down his face before continuing. "I don't love you back and you'll be better off if _you_ just accept that. So, please just – just _stop_."

He ignores the way Carlos' gazes shifts to the table he still has his face pressed on, ignores the way he looks so dejected and angry, ignores the way his heart clenches at the sight and storms down the hallway to _hopefully_ finish his homework and forget everything that just happened. Just as he gets to his room, he takes a look over his shoulder and sees Carlos sitting back up, head in one hand and the other hand lazily scribbling words onto his worksheet.

Logan's not really sure if Carlos is angry over the fact that Logan _lied_ right to his face and they both knew it or that he rejected Carlos' attempts at soliciting Logan's true feelings. But either way, seeing his friend, his _brother's_ posture as he works at his homework and the way his face dropped so quickly, it made him hate himself even more than he already does. He sighs and walks into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>It's well past midnight by the time Logan finally creeps out of his room. The last few hours he spent in there, stewing in his self loathing. He was so sick with himself. So sick, he was sure he was going to throw up. Even when his foster mother came to him with dinner in hand, he politely turned her away, saying that he'll eat later, that he's still trying to wrap his homework. That had been a lie too. He still couldn't keep focused on his English work and he knows that he wouldn't be able to stomach any food any time soon. It really disgusts him how he had been able to lie so easily to everyone he loves in one day.<p>

He still didn't have an appetite, but he made his way into the kitchen as silently as he could to grab a glass of water. On the way back, he stopped in front of Carlos' room to see the door shut. The sight made Logan frown, the rock in his stomach getting heavier. He leaned against the opposite wall as a burst of overwhelming nausea courses through him.

Carlos _never_ sleeps with his door closed. He must have _really_ screwed up for Carlos to do something like that. Any shred of dignity Logan had left is gone in an instant.

He stands there for a good half an hour, burning a hole into the wood as he contemplates, brow knit tight in concentration. The voices in his head are arguing with each other, have a great debate of whether or not Logan should go into the room and apologize for being the biggest jackass on the face of the planet. A giant weight would probably be lifted off his shoulders if he did apologize. Of course, he'd still feel like an asshole because he still won't admit to his feelings, but still.

On the other hand, Logan obviously took it too far with his words this time. Even when Carlos would come home after a rough day and was just _so_ upset and wanted nothing but to be left alone, he'd keep his door open. That blow, saying _"I don't love you" _- it was too hard, hit somewhere too deep inside the younger teen. It kills Logan knowing that he was the cause of that.

So Logan pushes himself back up and places his hand carefully on the door knob, turning it slightly. But as the door creaks open and he peeks inside, something stops him. Through the dark, he can see Carlos' face and even in sleep, he still looks so emotionally pained. He freezes, suddenly panicked. No, he's not ready for this. He doesn't think he'll ever be, and inches back, slowly closing the door.

With a heavy sigh, he turns his heel and heads back to his own room, hoping that someday, Carlos will be able to forgive him.

Because God knows he won't ever forgive himself.


	9. Booboo's

_Hello!1 So I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I felt like it was high time I push it out. It's not very good, imo, since I just wanted to write it and get it over with. I didn't give it much love, so... ); but oh well! It's still a cute idea, I think. And I didn't proofread it, so I apologize for any mistakes._

_And I know that the transition is a little weird, but after the second line break, there is quite the jump in years, so you can assume that Logan and Carlos are full grown adults. (:_

* * *

><p>Carlos has always liked art class. There was something about purposely being able to get messy and not get in trouble that just made him <em>so happy<em>. So whenever it was time for his entire first grade class to go down the hall into the art room for their hour of art time, he would get a little overly excited and start bouncing up and down from his spot in the single file line, bumping into the other students around him.

They were all sitting around the long tables, their little supply box of art utensils handy, most of them consisting of Crayola crayons and markers, a ruler, and a pair of safety scissors. Carlos, on the other hand, was up out of his seat and getting page after page of blank printer paper to finger paint all over. But as he was yanking the sheets from the box, one particularly fast swipe had been too close to his other hand and had put a nice cut on the skin between his thumb and index finger.

As a natural reaction, he yelped and brought his hand close to his chest as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Paper cut!" Carlos screamed again, looking around the room with wide, panic filled eyes. Without thinking of looking for the teacher, he immediately rushed over to where Logan was sitting, the other mirroring the shocked expression Carlos shot him the instant they were face to face. "Logan, help! I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die!"

"You're not gonna die," Logan said as calmly as he could before pulling Carlos by the wrist over to the industrial sized sink. He yanked a sheet of paper towel from the roll and wet it just enough for it to be damp before turning to Carlos with his free hand outstretched. "Gimme your hand."

There was a bought of hesitation before Carlos held out his hand, the blood between his fingers fresh and candy apple red. The bleeding is no where near as bad as Carlos had made it out to be, Logan raising an eyebrow involuntarily when he saw how minimal it really was, but proceeded to rub away the blood with the damp towel as quickly and gently as he could.

Once the cut was neatly polished of any blood, Logan blew on it to let it dry before taking a band-aid from his back pocket (a Batman band-aid, of course), and placing it neatly across the paper cut. Logan was pleased with himself for acting so "grown up", hands at his hips and head held high. But Carlos still looked distressed as he inspected his now protected cut, making Logan switch back over to worry mode and ask, "What's wrong?"

"My mommy always kisses my booboo's better," Carlos said lowly, still staring at the Batman symbol across his skin.

"Ask her to kiss it when you go home."

"But that's so far away!"

"No it's not. Stop being a baby and go sit down," Logan said, voice flat as he turned to go back to his purple piece of construction paper, colorful scribbles of crayon littered across it. He was yanked back suddenly and face to face with Carlos once again, his band-aid shoved up into Logan's face.

"You wanna be a doctor when you grow up, right?" Logan nodded. "Then you kiss it better!"

Logan's face distorted into one of displeasure, wanting to gag at the thought. "Ew, no way! You have cooties! I don't wanna kiss your booboo!"

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty please_ with sugar on top?"

After careful consideration and a lot of pleading looks from Carlos, Logan finally huffed and placed a swift kiss on top of the Batman band-aid. "There. Happy now?" he grumbled before making his way back to his seat, shoulders brought up high in embarrassment.

Pleased that he got what he wanted, Carlos grinned wide, showing off his array of new adult teeth and waved his cut hand in the air towards Logan and shouted, "Thanks for kissing my booboo, Logan!"

They didn't talk for the rest of the week.

* * *

><p>Carlos sits in the doctor's office, waiting patiently for his doctor to arrive. There's nothing really wrong with him other than a few scrapes and bruises here and there, but they're always there, a product of his diligent work as a construction worker. But there's nothing wrong with getting an annual check-up.<p>

Especially since he had already gotten it a month prior.

The man shifted in his seat, the paper on the medical bed crinkling underneath him. He absentmindedly drop his hand to his sides and digs his nails into the paper, leaving small tears. Waiting has never been his strong point and he's quickly growing antsy the longer he has to wait.

And just as soon as the thought of rearranging the medical supplies on the counter and in the cabinets enters Carlos' mind, the door clicks open and he hears a sigh. A bright smile is instantly cracks his face.

"Okay, Carlos, I know that nothing's wrong with you, so why am I seeing you in my office again?" Logan is standing in front of him, a disgruntled look on his face, but Carlos can see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, psh, _y'know_, just thought I'd come in for my check-up. Gotta be healthy!" Carlos explains as his hands go wild with too many gestures that don't mean anything.

"You got your check-up last month. What's the real reason you're here?"

Carlos deflates a bit, pouting like the full grown man he is. "I can't just come a say 'hi'?"

The doctor sighs as he drops onto the swivel chair and falling instantly for the guilt trip. "Carlos, you _know_ that I'm busy and have patients that really have issues that I need to attend to," Logan starts. "It's good to see you again, but-"

"W-well, I've got some booboo's...," Carlos counters, holding his arm out where a deep green bruise glares up at both of them.

Logan can't help the chuckle that escapes from him. "You're almost thirty years old, you're too old to have 'booboos'," he laughs and shakes his head at the childish nature.

"But I still have them, so there."

"And what do you expect me to do about that?"

"Um..." It takes a minute for Carlos to reply, his eyebrows upturned and scrunching in mock thought, and when he finally throws out his award winning smile and says, "You can kiss it better!", Logan can't help but chuckle.

"Really." Carlos nods, causing Logan to sigh and stand up and make his way over to Carlos. Locking their stares, Logan take Carlos' hand in his own and slowly brings it to his lips where he places a kiss just below his knuckles, like a gentleman would do to a woman. "Happy now?" Logan flashes his tilted grin, drops Carlos' hand and steps back just enough so they're not too close.

Carlos, thinking he's being sneaky, shakes his head and points to his lips, saying, "I think I have a booboo here too," but the doctor can see it coming a mile away, and inches back into Carlos' personal space. He takes his time, cups Carlos' cheek in his hand as he lets his thumb glide over his cheeks bone. They kiss like it's their first time, simple and deliberate and it's quite possibly the best kiss they've ever shared.

"So...when do you get off tonight?" Carlos turns his attention back to the paper he's sitting on when they pull apart, poking small holes in it again and waiting for Logan to answer.

"I don't know," Logan admits. He never really does know when he's going to be able to go home and rest or if he's going to be called back or not. "But probably sometime around ten?"

"Wanna do something?"

Logan doesn't hesitate to answer. "I'd love to."

He's off the seat in a second, teeming with joy as he bounces on his feet like he's seven all over again. "Sweet! I'll pick you up around eleven?" Logan doesn't let go when Carlos reaches for his hand.

"I'll be home."

"Then it's a date!" Carlos positively squeals before launching himself at the doctor standing before him, dressing his face with sloppy kisses.

"Yes, yes, it's a date! Now get out of my office, I've got work to do."

In a flash, Carlos detaches himself from Logan, but not before reaching into the pocket of his coat and grabbing the lollipop that he knows is in there. "I'll see you tonight, _Doctor_," he sings, bringing their lips together in a kiss one more time, and practically skips out of the door.

Logan sighs, content when he sits down and scribbles a reminder to himself to wear something nice. Maybe tonight would be a good time to pop the big question, he thinks before leaving his office.


	10. Into Your Arms  RPS

_okay hi! sorry i haven't paid much attention to this fic. hgijdks the cargan writing muse has kinda dwindled away a little bit. i'm running out of ideas, yo! but anyway, this installment is a little different. this is **rps** instead of showverse. so it's a little odd for me to write this, considering that i've never done it before, but i got the thumbs up from my good friend, so i obviously did something right lol. once again, i didn't check for mistakes._

_and i don't usually do this, but don't be afraid to leave a review! lately i haven't been getting very much feedback, verbally, and i don't know if people are liking what i'm putting out since no one will tell me. lol you don't have to review, but it'd be nice and helpful if you did!_

* * *

><p>He sat alone, once again, in the living room area of his hotel room. Everyone else had decided to go out tonight, sans Ranel who was sleeping in his own room, leaving Logan to his own devices. It was becoming common place that Logan would be left behind or ignored or something along those lines, but he was starting to accept it more. Nothing wrong with sitting all alone in your hotel room in a completely different country watching House Hunters International, right?<p>

A sudden knock at the door startled Logan and he tumbled off the small couch into an embarrassing heap on the floor. He quickly corrected himself and strode over to the door, pressing the side of his face against it. "Who is it?"

"It's me! Let me in, dude."

Logan sighed inwardly, half-tempted to just go back to watching his show and shoo his friend off. But he's not that mean, never could be, especially to his friends, and turns the lock to open the door.

There stood Carlos, puffy winter coat and wide grin on his face.

Without Sam.

He had a second to wonder where she could be considering Carlos is _always_ with her now, but then he realized, ha, he _couldn't care less_ and stepped aside to let Carlos in. "What's up, man? I thought you and Sam were going out for dinner tonight?" he asked carefully, shutting the door once Carlos is inside.

"Yeah, we were," Carlos started to say, shrugging off his coat and hanging it neatly on the coat rack. "But then she and Halston decided to have girl time instead, so they're out shopping for shoes and shit." Logan hummed in acknowledgment and plopped himself back on the small couch. He still didn't really care, honestly.

"So you came here instead 'cause you got nothin' better to do?" The words came out snippy and kind of harsh, the way Logan didn't really intend for them to sound, but he can't help but feel like he was just plan B.

Carlos shook his head, stuffed his hands in his pocket with his eyebrows knit tightly. "No, I was planning on coming over here after dinner anyway." Logan didn't look convinced. "What's with you lately, man? You've been all mopy and stuff. Something bothering you?"

Logan shrugged, eyes still on the television. "Just feeling kinda left out, is all. No big deal."

"What do you mean? You're always with us whenever we go out as a group, and even when we're not all together, Kendall and Dustin let you tag along."

"Yeah, when we're _filming_. And I can tell that Kendall and Dustin don't want me around when I'm with them. I'm intruding on their friendship or whatever."

"Are you serious," Carlos sighed in disbelief.

"Yes. Dead serious." Logan ran a hand through his hair in an attempt not to go off on Carlos. "And not to sound like a clingy girlfriend, but what about us? We used to be best friends, and now it's like I don't even exist to you!"

That physically threw Carlos off. He blinked once, twice before shaking his head. "Used to be; what the hell? We _are_ best friends, Logan."

In an exasperated huff, Logan throws his arms out, eyes wide in frustration. "Well, you sure as hell don't act like it! You're always paying more attention to Sam, and I get that she's your girlfriend and you wanna spend time with her, but, fuck, some acknowledgment once in a while would be nice."

A frown slapped itself right across Carlos' face. He hadn't realized that he'd been acting like such a crappy best friend lately, and he _really _hadn't realized that _he_ was the reason for Logan's funk.

"Damn, dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

Logan shrugged, eyes softer now. "It's cool, man. I get it."

"No, it's not cool. I've been a shitty best friend and I didn't even realize it."

"Well..." He pursed his lips slightly, squinting his eyes. "I wouldn't say shitty. Just kinda blonde and oblivious." Carlos couldn't help but chuckle as Logan grinned.

With a clap of the hands, Carlos' eyes lit up as he bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. "So, hey, what do you say we get outta here and go get you nice and drunk? We'll come back and play Call of Duty and I can make you a greasy pork sandwich just how you like it." He held out his hand for Logan to take, which he gladly did.

Logan gripped onto Carlos' hand, shaking it before tugging it to lift himself up off the couch. "Sounds like a plan."

Carlos yanked Logan's body into his the second he got on his feet. He wrapped both arms tightly around Logan's shoulders and held him close, hand resting on the back of Logan's head, subtly stroking the short hair. To say that Logan was stunned would be an understatement. It's been weeks, maybe even months since Carlos has hugged him like this and his brain and body completely froze.

But then Carlos sighed, dropped his head on Logan's shoulder, and, taking a shaky breath, he said, "You know I love you, right?" He tightens his grip on Logan's shoulders, trying to keep him in place as if he let go for even a millisecond, Logan would be gone. "I love you."

_I love you._

Logan chuckled weakly to himself as his arms shakily snaked around Carlos' midsection to hug him back. Of course Carlos loves him. _Of course_. So maybe they haven't been glued at the hip lately, but that didn't mean anything. Carlos just wanted to spend some time out of country with Sam. That's all. How could Logan even think for a second that Carlos stopped loving him.

With a shake of the head and a deep breath, Logan pressed his face into Carlos' neck, squeezing him back. "I love you too, man."

And for the first time in a long time, Logan felt happy.


	11. Show and Tell

hi long time no see. so just a few things about this: **a.** this is pwp. lol ngl i only wrote it as a way to punish my friend bridget for being a butthole. **b.** it's short and abrupt **c.** it's smut. but it's light smut...kind of...? can you even have a such thing? lol hfijdks. but yeah. so, i hope you ~enjoy because i literally put no thought into this and wrote it in less than an hour. which is a big deal to me cuz i get distracted a lot and it takes be forever to finish things because of it.

oh, and also, it's pretty vague, so it can be either RPS or showverse. whichever you'd like better. :^)

* * *

><p>"Mm, you like that, baby?"<p>

Carlos is writhing underneath him, naked and skin slicked with sweat, shiny in the dim light of the room. He looks so fucking good on his hands and knees and Logan can't help but trace his nails down the expanse of Carlos' back, watching the way the muscles ripple against the motions. Logan grins, face full of asymmetry and gives a particularly hard, angled thrust deep inside Carlos. The way Carlos' back arches and head dips down, causing his shoulder blades to stand out is just so hot and he moans all gravely and deep just the way Logan likes.

Logan bends down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades, hips pressed tight against Carlos' ass and he refuses to move an inch until he hears exactly what he wants Carlos to say. His breath is hot against Carlos neck, lips like fire as he sucks and bites along the juncture where shoulder and neck meet and mouths all the way up to his jaw. Carlos all but whimpers, trying to move, trying to get that rhythm of in out in out in out again, but Logan is stubborn and he holds Carlos' hips still just to torture him.

"Tell me how much you like it," Logan says, tongue dipping into his ear and hands anchored on his hips to keep him from moving. One of his hands makes its way down and around to Carlos' cock. Finger tips trace delicate lines up and down his shaft, purposely teasing him just to elicit those noises, to get him sobbing. Carlos is complete putty in Logan's hands and Logan, ever the sculptor, works slow and diligently to mold Carlos perfectly and just to his liking.

Which is begging and pleading to please just _fuck him already please I'll do anything_ and face inevitably covered in Logan's semen.

The hand Logan has on Carlos' length presses flat against his stomach and makes a long, slow trail up to his mouth, teasing a finger along his slightly parted lips. He still refuses to move and Carlos keeps clenching around him, chest heaving and he's pretty sure Carlos is going to start breaking down soon. But that's exactly what Logan wants. He wants Carlos to beg, he wants Carlos to be on the verge on sobbing and so wanting and so willing.

"Don't be shy." One of his fingers pries Carlos' lips apart, running the tip of it along his tongue as he presses his mouth against Carlos' ear again. He rolls his hips, just to hear him moan and feel the subtle movement of tongue against finger. "Tell Daddy exactly what you want."


	12. Yule Tide Carols

Hi there! Not really much to say about this one other than it's obviously ~Christmas themed and it could be either RPS or showverse. Whichever you please. ~

Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! :D Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>"I think it's time we start seeing other people."<p>

Logan doesn't even say hi when he walks into the apartment. No small conversation, no "hey Carlos, can I talk to you", just...that. It catches Carlos so off guard that the words don't even process properly until about a minute later, a surprised smile slowly dropping to a vulnerable, scared expression.

"...what?"

"We shouldn't see each other anymore," Logan says, hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"No." Carlos can feel his whole world crumbling down. The earth around him is shaking, the ground splitting and swallowing him whole, engulfing him in darkness. He reaches around, scrambles around and tries to search for the light that never shows. This isn't happening, he repeats over and over. "No, no, no. Logan, don't do this. You don't mean it."

"I do."

"No!" His pleas are desperate, eyes wide and glossy. He races over to Logan and takes a firm grip on his shoulders. "No, you don't! Please, I know you don't mean it. Just - just, think this through and-"

"I have, Carlos!" Logan frowns. He feels bad, he really does. He knows that he's breaking Carlos' heart into shattered pieces that can never be repaired the way no one else has ever done. Kendall's going to have his ass for it, but he's accepted that and prepared himself for the backlash.

Reaching up carefully, Logan pries himself out of Carlos' grip and steps back. "I can't do this with you. It's not-" Logan has to pause and look away and concentrate on an interesting ball of dust in the corner. He's never been able to see Carlos look so devastated, especially since he's the one who caused him so much hurt. "It's just not _there_ anymore..."

"No-"

"I'm sorry, Carlos." And Logan steps away, trying to flee but Carlos is faster, taking him by the arm and holding Logan still.

"Don't leave. Stay here, please. Just stay with me..."

"I can't. I have to go."

"You don't!" Carlos is desperate. He's never begged so hard for anything in his life. But this is something that's worth begging for, something worth being desperate and out of character over. This is something that he doesn't want to lose, and yet, it's already slipped through his fingers and he's watching Logan fall, fall, fall the same way Carlos' heart did. "You can stay. You can stay if you want. We'll make this work again, Logan. I promise. We can do it."

"Don't be so sure."

"Why not?"

"Because! I've tried to fix this. I really have, but it's just not working. Everything I try just ends up in a dud." The grip Carlos has on Logan's arm finally loosens and he carefully retracts his arm. With a deep sigh, he presses on. "...I just don't love you like that anymore, Carlos."

Carlos can hear the broken shards of his heart being stepped on and ground into the floor. "Please don't say that..." His voice cracks the way it never does and Logan winces.

"I'm sorry." It's really all Logan can say at this point.

"But it's Christmas...you can't do this! We were supposed to have a perfect night. I planned everything! I-i mean," Carlos lets out a humorless laugh and gestures around the apartment. "Kendall helped me out a little with decorating and-and, and cooking and stuff, but I still-" With a defeated huff, Carlos drops his arms down to his sides and continues to stare at Logan with a broken gaze. He takes a deep breath, and continues, voice soft yet broken. "I did it for you."

"And I'm sorry you went through all of this trouble for nothing."

They stand in silence, the tension between them thick and heavy. Carlos' breathing is harsh and labored, willing himself not to cry because Carlos doesn't do tears. But it's just so hard not to when the love of your life decides that there's basically a fifty foot pole between them and love.

"Can you please just stay here for the rest of the night?" Carlos finally asks, trying so hard to keep his voice level. "Just let me have this one last thing before you go."

He doesn't want to. Not really. The last thing he wants to do is spend anymore time seeing how miserable and devastated and completely slivered he's made Carlos. But he nods anyway, albeit a bit reluctantly, and Carlos tries to smile but it's not quite there, and they slink over to the table.

They keep silent most of the time, Logan letting out small compliments like, "the rice Krispee treats are really good", and "your apple pie tastes even better than mine," and "you even got me my favorite Jamba Juice?" Carlos doesn't respond with words, just shy glances and half smiles, and he pushes his food around. But Logan stays for the rest of the meal and even cleans up after. He at least owes Carlos that.

And then he's gone without so much as a hug or a handshake or even a last glance over the shoulder, and Carlos just stares at the door.


	13. Homecoming

_Hi there!_

_So this is something I seriously just thought of and wrote in a matter of an hour or so. I just finished and haven't done any kind of editing or proofreading, so I apologize for any and all mistakes you catch._

_Anyway, there's not really much to say about this other than it's just some future!fic fluff. Oh, and I want to point out that Logan and Carlos are engaged, but I never got a chance to put it into the plot. I mean, it's pretty irrelevant but I really like the idea of them being together in a big beautiful house with dark hardwood floors and a tiny dog and "The Play Room" is a room they have is a room they set aside for Kendall and James adopted kids to play in whenever they come over. SIGH. Okay. Now that I'm done rambling, have fun and don't forget to tell me what you think. :)_

* * *

><p>The harsh bite of the cold winter night air nips at Carlos' fingertips as he struggles to fit he key into the lock. Even after all these years, he still isn't used to the climate change Minnesota offers, having grown accustomed to L.A. But the key finally slides in place and he gets the door open, the warm air welcoming him in.<p>

Inside the house is cozy and lightly lit with various soft lights he and Logan leave on during the night. He's quick to remove his shoes at the door as to not track in any snow and to avoid loud and clunky footsteps. He sighs in contentment with a small smile on his face. It's been far too long since he's been in his own home. At the ripe age of twenty-five, Carlos has surprisingly become a very successful toy inventor and has climbed rather high in the businessman food chain. Unfortunately, his job finds him frequently having to make extended business trips out of state, this last one landing him a month away from home.

He and Logan kept in contact with each other, of course. Carlos called when he could and sent various texts and e-mail when he couldn't. He felt bad about leaving Logan for so long because he knows how lonely it can get in their spacious house, but Kendall and James had offered to come and spend as much time with Logan as they could to make sure he didn't go insane.

It's fairly early in the morning, around three, and he wants to avoid waking Logan the best he can. Carlos shrugs off his jacket and sets his briefcase down next to the coat rack, deciding to deal with that later in the day. He quietly makes his way through the house, stopping into the kitchen for a glass of water before making his way to his and Logan's bedroom.

But as he walks down the hall, he catches a glimpse of a dull light in what they've dubbed "The Play Room". He stops in front of the door way, taking a long hard look inside the room. There's a rather large blanket draped over what he assumes are chairs, another blanket connected to that one and spilling over the small couch. The blankets are illuminated from the inside and Carlos can make out a fuzzy silhouette of a man inside.

Carlos saunters over to the fort quietly, kneeling down and lifting the blanket up high enough for him to peek inside. There he finds Logan surrounded by pillows and snacks and a handful of water bottles. He's got a book in his lap, his reading glasses perched on his nose. Carlos can't help but smile and think it's cute how engrossed Logan is in his book. He didn't even notice Carlos staring at him.

"Babe, what are you doing? It's three in the morning, you should be sleeping," Carlos finally says after a few minutes of staring.

Logan doesn't respond right away, probably trying to find an appropriate place to stop reading before acknowledging Carlos. He sets his bookmark in place with a sigh and turns his attention to Carlos.

"...I missed you."

"I missed you too, but you really should get some rest, not..." Carlos trails off to gesture around them. "This."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep and I knew you were coming home today, so I made a...pillow fortress."

With a chuckle and a shake of the head, Carlos worms his way into Logan's pillow fort, pressing his body up next to Logan's. "How mature of you."

"It reminded me of when we were kids and we used to do this."

"Mm, they seemed a lot bigger then, even with Kendall and James with us."

Logan shrugs, lets his head fall onto Carlos' shoulder. "I think it's perfect for us."

"I think _you're_ perfect for me," Carlos says with a sly grin as he pulls Logan in closer by his shoulders. Logan can't help but chuckle and shake his head, mumbling, "Such a sap..." before letting a comfortable silence fall over them.

Off in the distance, they can hear the faint tick tick tick of the grandfather clock in the living room. The monotonous sound used to drive Carlos crazy when they first moved in, but now, he finds himself growing used to it. It sets a nice soundtrack to their cuddle session, the tick going in time with his heartbeat.

"I missed you," Logan breaks the silence with his small confession and Carlos' heart swells. The hand Carlos doesn't already have attached to Logan finds one of his and he threads their fingers together.

"I missed you too, dear."

"You were gone so long."

"I know. I'm here now."

"For good?"

"For now."

Logan sighs because that's not really the answer he was hoping to hear, but was expecting it all the same. He hates that both of their jobs keep each other apart for so long, but he supposes that's the price they have to pay to make a good living. But despite that, he's more than happy that it hasn't put any kind of strain on their relationship and some time together is better than none at all.

"We should go to bed," Carlos changes the subject to try and avoid any more depressing talk. "We have all day tomorrow to catch up, okay?"

Reluctantly, Logan agrees, peeling himself from Carlos' side. "I want to sleep in here tonight."

"Okay, my love."

Carlos extracts himself from the tent of blankets to strip himself of his work attire. He's too tired to really care if they're properly taken care of and just tosses them onto the floor. Clad in his boxers just a few moments later, Carlos crawls back into the fort to find Logan snuggled on the floor, glasses and book forgotten. The sight makes Carlos' heart swell and he can't help but feel himself fall just a little bit more in love just from that.

He takes the flashlight and turns it off, rolling it out of the tent. Once he settles down into the pillows, Logan plasters himself to Carlos' side. Carlos wraps Logan up in his arms, in his love, in his everything.

"I never got a welcome home kiss, y'know," Carlos teases lightly as he runs a hand up and down Logan's arm idly.

Logan doesn't say anything and instead caresses a hand along Logan's cheek. His fingers race along Carlos' cheek bones, dips down the bridge of his nose and passing over his lips before finally resting on his jaw. The gesture is gentle and careful and Carlos can just feel the love flowing from Logan's finger tips and into his being.

Their faces gravitate towards each other naturally and their lips meet for the first time in what seems like forever. It's nothing too extravagant, just a slow repeated press of lip against lip. When they pull apart, they can't seem to get enough of each other and squeeze even closer together. Logan can't help but kiss Carlos one more time before pulling away, absolutely beaming with happiness.

"Welcome home, Carlos."


End file.
